


what you are in the dark

by tigriswolf



Series: fic_promptly [3]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dark, F/M, Gen, Implied Character Death, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a very long moment, he doesn't breathe.  </p><p>They are the greatest heroes in the world.  Against them, who could stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you are in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title: what you are in the dark  
> Fandom: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)/Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic; implied character death; dark; AUish  
> Pairings: Peter/Gwen  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 385  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, I'll weep all night, with stars I'll fight / The fray shall well become me.

When he falls, it's hard. Hits the sidewalk and it cracks. Doesn't move. 

For a very long moment, he doesn't breathe. 

They are the greatest heroes in the world. Against them, who could stand? 

A careful hand turns him over and pauses, just to see. When he doesn't move, the same careful hand pulls off his mask. 

He's been here before, standing against the heroes, misunderstood and disliked. 

( _always misunderstood and disliked or ignored, except by his blood and the girl of his dreams - but they're all gone now, everyone he loved, everyone who loved him._

_they're gone and he's alone._

_alone on the ground, bruised and bloodied, unmasked._ )

"He's just a kid!" one voice lashes out and his eyes open. 

Iron Man. Captain America. Hulk. He can't see Black Widow, but she can't be far; he doesn't see Hawkeye, but Hawkeye definitely sees him. Thor's back on Asgard this week.

Iron Man probably has his life story streaming into that helmet by now, but there's no one left to protect. 

He's been doing his best to be a hero, but his best is never good enough. 

( _alone on the cracked sidewalk, bruised and bloodied, unmasked._

 _alone._ )

He moves, flipping up and grabbing the wall, too quick to see. 

"Whoa!" Iron Man shouts. 

He dodges Hulk, Hawkeye's arrow ( _tranquilizer? no way to tell without being hit_ ), Iron Man. There is nowhere the boy he used to be could hide without being found.

But he’s not the boy he used to be. Everyone who knew that boy is dead, and who is he without those who knew him? Nothing. 

( _alone_.)

All that’s left is the spider. 

The entire city is looking for him. The greatest heroes in the world. All he’s ever tried to do is the right thing, and his best is never good enough. There’s no one left to protect. No one left to love. 

( _Uncle Ben. Aunt May. Gwen._

_Mama. Daddy._

_Peter_.)

Let them look. Let them find. 

He’s done trying his best. He’s done trying at all. 

All that’s left is survival. 

… and maybe vengeance. 

He’s fallen, now. Nothing left but blood and dirt, and so much rage, so much _hate_. 

His eyes are open and the world is spread wide. 

( _alone. so alone._ )

Peter Parker is dead. 

Long live the spider.


End file.
